Music Box
by EternalKenny
Summary: Zelos thinks about the past and realizes how much he regrets not having the one he loves at his side right now... ONESHOT, shounenai hints Zelloyd


Hey guys!

This is my very first Tales of Symphonia FanFiction. It's quite short, and I wrote it in the middle of the night when I was sad, so it might be a bit depressing. There are shounen-ai hints in the story (love between two boys), that means: don't like don't read. Don't flame me if you do so nevertheless and then find it disgusting, I warned you about it. It's a One-Shot, by the way. Since English is not my mother tongue, there might be some mistakes concerning tenses etc.

Disclaimer: Neither do I own Tales of Symphonia nor the characters, and I don't earn money with the stuff I write.

And now, enjoy!

* * *

**Music box **

I had been sitting in my room for hours, waiting for nothing. From time to time I tried to imagine things I might be waiting for, the morning light, the end of the world, a message from you. A look at the clock told me that morning light would still take some time; my memory told me that it was also pointless to wait for the end of the world since we had only prevented this from happening a few weeks ago; and waiting for a message from you... well, I didn't need anything to tell me about _that_.

I might have pushed it away from me, but in my heart I had always known that all the talk about seeing each other again after the reunion of the two worlds were just promises to make the other ones feel better – everyone knew and no one doubted that we would go on living our separate lives in the end. Of course, the ones that had been together before would also stay together afterwards, like Raine and Genis. And like before, I would remain alone in my big villa in Meltokio, admired by all, understood by none.

There was a music box on my bedside table that I now reached for. It was a small cube made from cherry wood, and despite its age one could still smell the particular scent about it. The wood didn't look very expensive nor were there funny cartoons or pictures adorning it – all in all it wasn't a very attractive thing. My mother had given it to me shortly before her death. I had always cherished it.

When I learnt that you and Colette were going on a journey to collect all the remaining Exspheres, it was one day before your departure. It would not have been too late to tell you that I wanted to come with you. Hardly a thing was there that I would not have given to avoid the emptiness that lingered in this villa. Whenever I come to think about this, I find no answer to the question of what kept me from asking you. You might have been surprised if I had, but you certainly wouldn't have rejected me. And this is what I got from being a coward again.

The music box had an iron key at one side that made the mechanism inside the box work, producing a pretty little song that my mother used to call "Happy day". Cautiously I turned the key in its hole and waited for the sensitive thing to produce the tunes that I had loved so much and still did. But they never came. My father had broken it in a state of wrath.

Colette is indeed a wonderful girl, and I envy her for being able to forgive without hesitation. Your every smile towards her tells me that you love her, and she loves you. You can rely on each other, you would give your lives for each other, there is no hide and seek. I tend to appear superior and ungrateful. I would perfectly understand if you refused to take on the challenge of loving Zelos Wilder.

The song of the music box was coming to an end, which I recognized through the finger that was gently touching the key. When it stopped turning, I pulled it out of its hole, careful not to damage the wood surrounding it. The key was sharp and pointed at its ends, not really a child's toy concerning safety measures.

I resemble the music box. I wish you had realized this, Lloyd. But you're not here anymore, there is no use in regretting the past, and I'm not going to deceive myself with the thought that you might come back. I wish you good luck with Colette and I hope your relationship will last, because, in the end, we all end up alone and broken. Like music boxes.

* * *

Well, how did you like it? I would be very pleased to receive a review in case you don't feel completely appalled right now. See you and thanks for reading! 


End file.
